The Unfinished Song
by Alteria
Summary: Meet Amane Kiryu! A very timid and quiet girl, as well as a very skilled pianist. Before her life as a professional performer begins she gets a little help from none other then Gokudera! Awkward summary but a cute story! FIXED!
1. The real chapter one!

**I know I have other things Im supposed to be posting but I had to get this one up. I cant find the ending for my mukuro lemon in the abyss known as my bedroom SO! I give you this, for the time being. Its kinda fluffy and cute but I liked writing it. I seem to have this tiny fixation with Gokudera and his ability t play the story was inspired by a piano song I heard! It's epicness but I can't remember what it's called lol I'll give out the link at the end.  
**

**Anyways, Enjoy~**

* * *

Gokudera always came up missing right after lunch time. Everyone who knew him was aware of this. Everyone of these people also brushed it off. He _was_ known for being a heavy smoker so everyone just assumed he was out to have his midday cigarette. In a sense they were all right. He would disappear to go smoke. His spot of choice was below the window to the old music room. It was always unoccupied until a few weeks ago. Until She came.

He hadn't seen her the first time, he heard her. She tuned the ancient looking piano in the far corner of the room. Since no one was ever around she assumed no one would hear her play. But when the notes began to flow through the air he couldn't help but be captivated by her skillful hands. He had never bothered to look in the window, he would just sit and listen.

The day he finally looked into the window she knew she had an audience. It was almost immediate how quickly she stopped playing. Her hands shook slightly on the keys as if she were afraid of him. He couldn't help the attraction he now possessed for her. She was truly beautiful in a classic way, much like the music she unknowingly played for him. Sadly she didn't feel the same way. She shot up from the piano, scattering sheet music as she fled the room. The window was low enough for him to jump in. When he couldn't find her he went back to the piano. He organized the sheets of music and noticed that it was unfinished.

_He took them. _

She had waited almost a week to go back, hoping he wouldn't be there. He wasn't of course but her music was gone. She sat on the bench and laid her head down on the covered piano keys. Her dark brown waves fanned out over her body, hanging off the bench. That song meant a lot to her and now she had to start all over. She didn't recognize the boy and even if she did she would never go looking for him. That would mean she'd have to talk to him and just the idea of it had her nerves on edge.

_What am I going to do now? I wont be able to-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something heavy landing on the ground. She instinctively jumped up but when she saw him she though she would cry. He was attractive in a sense, if one liked the bad boy image he possessed. But it wasn't his looks that had her so nervous. In his hands were the sheets she so wished to have back.

"Please...Give them back." Her voice was soft and fragile, not something you would expect when one was demanding something. From the look on his face he apparently didn't know what to think of her.

"What's your name?" He asked softly. He saw how badly her hands were shaking again so he didn't try to get any closer to the piano.

"M-my name? It's A-amane Ki-kiryu" She wasn't looking at him. She couldn't without wanting to flee.

"Amane..."

He had a grin on his face. It boggled her to say the least. He hadn't spoken anything else to her. When he gave her the sheets he turned around to leave. Out the window. She waited a minute or two before she walked over to the window to see that he was indeed gone. Breathing a sigh of relief she smiled softly to herself, looking over the sheets in her hand. The melody played in her mind as her eyes went over the notes. Like reading a story. But something was wrong. Not wrong...there were notes that she didn't add.

When she played it she was awestruck herself. The ending..._his_ ending. It was something she never would have thought of. But it suited the rest of the song. More then that it was perfect. She smiled at the fluttering the song had left in her stomach. It was exhilarating! Perfection...but it wasn't hers. She could never use this, not without his permission. She gasped and turned around when she realized something. She didn't even know his name.

* * *

Amane waited for him the next day but he didn't show up. Nor the day after that. It had been a week and every day that passed she waited at the window hoping he would finally appear. She couldn't wait much longer. When he came into view of the window her stomach dropped. She couldn't help the fact that she was nervous. Waving her hand to him he stopped walking.

He came to the window and she smiled shyly at him, rehearsing what she wanted to say in her head.

"I've been waiting for you." _Idiot. You sound like some kind of stalker!_

"Why?"

"I-I...the ending_..._thank you"_ That sounded stupid. _He noticed her wringing her hands together and rose an eyebrow. She quickly hid her hands behind her back before stepping back from the window._  
_

"You're welcome_._"

"W-would you...would you like to hear it?"

She moved out of the way when he jumped in the window. Taking that as a yes she walked over to the piano, willing her fingers to calm down. After taking a deep breath her fingers moved on their own, flying over the keys. When the music ended you took a deep breath.

"I take it you like it then?"

"It's brilliant...I never would've-" Amane finally looked up at him and smiled.

"What's _your_ name?" He blinked taken aback that she didn't know who he was. Everyone knew of the transfer student didn't they?

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Gokudera-kun can I...Can I use your ending?"

"I wrote it for you." Amane blushed and looked down. Her long bangs hid the bashful look on her face.

"T-thank you Gokudera-kun. I-" The bell rang and she looked up. She ran out of time.

"I have to go...ano...here." She dug into her pocket and handed him an envelope as she gathered her things. She couldn't tell him she was leaving. Today would be the last time she probably got to see him.

"What's this?"

"It's a ticket...this song, I'll be playing it next week...will you go?"

"Yeah..."

His seat was empty. It was depressing to look out into the crowd and not find him. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be up on the stage in the first place. Wringing her hands out one last time her fingers found the keys. Though the audience applauded she felt sad. She didn't play her best, she couldn't. The song felt empty without him there. No matter...it's not like she would ever see him again. After this performance she would be touring the world.

* * *

When Gokudera saw the name in the paper he froze. It was familiar but he couldn't place it. It took him a minute to realize who it was. Amane Kiryu. He dug in his pocket, fetching out his wallet and inside he pulled out a faded ticket. It was the ticket she gave him just before the Varia Conflict started ten years ago. Even after it was over with and he was dubbed the official storm guardian he couldn't find her. She had left Namimori entirely. And tonight she was returning to play her final concert.

It wasn't hard to arrange. He'd even shirked his duty to Tsuna to get this one last chance. She'd become beautiful over the last ten years but even from standing across a room he could tell she had never really gotten over her nerves. He fidgeting was less noticeable but when she wrung her hands out he smiled.

He sat directly in the front row. Amane was introduced and the crowd cheered as she walked onto the stage. She faltered when she saw him. She knew instantly who he was. The brief moment they shared eye contact felt like an eternity. A small smile touched her lips as she sat at the piano. Several people began to murmur when she began to play. It wasn't a song listed anywhere in their agenda. But Gokudera knew what it was instantly.

Every song after that told him how she was doing over the years. He felt everything from fear to joy and back. Throughout the entire event he wore a smile on his face. Her skillful fingers had the crowd standing and clapping. He simply stood and smiled up at her. Amane's eyes never moved from him, even as roses were brought out to her. She wanted to speak to him, to hug him. To thank him. As she walked off the stage her heart fell.

"You've grown." The sound of his voice made her jump out of her skin. He chuckled as she ran over to him.

"Gokudera-kun! Of all the concerts to go to you come to my last one."

"I'm sorry...that day I-"

"It was ten years ago, it seldom matters now. You have no idea how much it means that you came tonight." Amane said reaching her arms up to hug him. He hesitated at first but hugged her back.

"I can't believe you remember that song."

They laughed, staying in her dressing room as she told him about the last decade of her career and life in less then an hour. He didn't share much, not that he could. He listened to her and watch the expressions that she made. Ones he couldn't imagine her making ten years his cell phone rang he felt a stab of guilt.

"Can I see you again?" He asked ignoring the vibrating in his pocket.

She blinked and her head tilted slightly as she gave him another brilliant smile. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot"

They both knew he was more then likely lying. They each had their own lives to live. It was sad to see him leave, but fulfilling all at the same time. Her career had started because of him. And now it would end with him. She shook her head before getting up to change out of the gown she wore. The sound of the door opening had her stomach fluttering.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hello, Amane."

Her eyes widened before she fell unconscious on the ground.

* * *

**Theres more to this then meets the eye! lol I'll post the second chapter right after I think up a decent twist or something...damn me and my imagination! oh yeah the link for the song! :O it's spaced out**

http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= bT1Cr3UqcZA

**You see that lovely blue button dow-**

_WOMAN IF YOU DON'T FINISH THIS STORY I'LL KILL YOU!_

**Calm down gokudera! I'll finish it...soon EEP!**

_NOW!_

NO! Not until I get reviews! REVIEW FOR MY LIFE DAMN YOU!

**_Kanbeki: Teehee Gokkun relax. She'll update faster. Especially if she doesn't want the world to that she has a*gets tackled to the floor* o.O _**

**O/ / / /o YOU STAY OUT OF THIS DAMN YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! But its kinda rushed cause I forgot about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain was what Amane woke up to. She was struck across the face with something hard and metallic. Her eyes shot open to see the gun that served as her alarm clock. When she attempted to scoot away in fear she found herself bound by ropes. A cloth gag placed in her mouth muffled her cries. The man at the other end of the gun grinned sadistically.

"Good morning Kiryu-san. Did you sleep well?"

The man set the gun on the table beside him. His hands were folded over his crossed legs. She calmed down long enough to take in her surroundings as bet she could, not that it would do her much good. She was on a couch of some kind in a decently furnished living room. 'He' was sitting on the table in front of her.

"Now, would you care to explain something to me love? I might even be nice enough to let you eat afterwords."

Like hell she would. Anything that man did came with a price and she wasn't about to pay him anything more. The last ten years of her life had been a living nightmare where he was involved.

"How is it you decided that last night would be your final concert again? I would really like to know how you managed that on your own."

He cut the gag loose but she remained silent. Until he reached for the gun. She may have been a bit stubborn where he was concerned but she was never stupid.

"I-I don't want to do it anymore! I can't!"

"You can't? Whyever not darling?"

"All these years...you've been using me as a front for your drugs! I won't let it slide anymore!"

He slapped her hard enough to knock her over. Tears slid down her face as the stinging subsided. Ten years, ten long years of this. He'd used her for ten years. All the traveling and meeting 'new people' was just a lie. They were his contacts and customers. They bought the drugs he trafficked overseas in 'her' piano all these years. She knew it was happening but the first time she attempted to do something about it he put the fear of god into her. She still had the faint scar above her eyebrow to prove it.

"Amane, oh Amane. You know better then this don't you dear?"

The gun was cocked when she didn't move. She nodded frantically hoping that would ease his finger away from the trigger.

"Now how do you plan to make up for it? Surely you didn't think I would let my biggest profit just slip away did you?"

"I'm your d-daughter! I won't be your profit anymore father!"

Yes, the one who caused her life to be hell on earth was her own flesh and blood. At least that's what he claimed to be. He toyed with the gun making her flinch.

"You've become too much like your mother. She died in a very similar situation as this you know. Now I'll give you one last chance sweet heart. How will you make this up to daddy?"

* * *

It wasn't often that Dino came to Japan anymore. Most times it was just to talk business with Tsuna but this time it was different. Dino, Tsuna and his right hand man were walking towards the entrance to Tsuna's head quarters when he happened to breach the subject of Amane Kiryu. Gokudera's steps faltered momentarily but picked up as if nothing happened.

"I was originally coming to make her final concert but I guess I didn't make it in time."

"Gokudera, didn't you go?" The tenth asked. His right hand man nodded saying nothing.

"How was it?"

"It was ok." At this Dino stopped walking entirely.

"Ok? Just ok? Were you even listening? She's got the hands an angel! There's no way it was just ok!"

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle as Gokudera and Dino began to bicker but the pretense at playing was lost entirely once the reached the door.

"She's got a lot of contacts. A lot of bad contacts."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's involved in a serious drug ring. I'm pretty sure it's not her doing, I met the woman. Shook hands with her. It's her manager that got me wondering."

Gokudera was the first to question him further as the elevator went down. Tsuna and Dino both noticed his urgency but neither said anything. When they stepped off the elevator they were greeted by Fuuta. Once hello's were said the three disappeared into Tsuna's office.

"So?" Gokudera urged.

"Amane doesn't seem like the kind of person to deal with drugs. I mean she seemed nervous as hell when I met her and she was constantly looking around for her manager too. When she came to Italy to play I noticed I wasn't the only mafia boss there."

Gokudera was unable to stop the worry from showing on his face. He hadn't noticed a thing, to busy listening to her play. If what that idiot Dino was saying was true then something must have been wrong.

_I'd like that...I'd like that a lot  
_

Cursing under his breath he excused himself from Tsuna's conversation. The two mafia dons eyed him suspiciously but both smiled as the storm guardian rushed to get back to the elevator.

* * *

Her long dark tresses were tied above her head as she sat in the steaming tub. Having calmed her father down enough for him to go to sleep she took the opportunity to bath. Sitting in the hot water always helped calm her down. She knew better then to try to leave, He knew too many people for her to hide and stay hidden no matter what country they were in. Having been in the tub for a little over half an hour she was starting to get dizzy but if the bathroom was the only place she could think in private then in the bathroom she would be.

She had eluded a bullet to the head but that didn't solve her dilemma. She wanted out, but with her father around that wasn't happening anytime soon. He decided that instead of playing public concerts she would play privately. But only for those who could afford it, and the drugs that came with it. Sighing she got out of the tub, reaching for her towel.

The marks left on her face weren't as bad as they could have been. At least there wasn't an open wound. Those were not only impossible to cover up but painful when one tried to do so with make-up. She'd had to postpone many an event for something like that. Leaning towards the fogged mirror she frowned at herself. Here she was at 23 and still so far under her father's thumb it wasn't even funny.

* * *

Gokudera had to call in a few favors but he managed to find her within three hours. They were in the Grand Hotel. Thanks to Kusakabe he now knew what room she was in, not to mention a list of people that had come into contact with that room via phone or package for that matter. He wouldn't waste his time asking stupid questions but one does wonder how Kusakabe gets all this.

It wasn't an infiltration he had in mind considering it was just him but when he walked into the building he was more then a little surprised by the hostility of the staff. As he tried talking the nervous woman behind the desk down there was a light tap on Gokudera's shoulder. In all her elegant glory there she stood smiling at him as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"It's good to see you again so soon Gokudera-kun."

"Amane..."

The serious tone in his voice mixed with the curious look he was giving her told her he knew something. Something he probably shouldn't . She smiled faintly and invited him to lunch with her in the restaurant of the hotel. Looking at the nervous woman she gave her an apathetic smile.

"Gokudera, could you wait a moment I'll be right back."

Approaching the nervous girl she asked for a piece of paper. After scribbling on it, in Italian for safety measures she asked the clerk quietly if she would hand the letter to Gokudera before he left.

They were shown a table by an impossibly nosy young man, and once the drinks were ordered he left only to watch their table not so secretly from the podium at the front. Pinot Grigio swirled in a wine glass as she stared across the table at her friend. She didn't worry about the bruising, she had become a flawless make-up artist of the years. But the look on his face made her worry.

"So what brings you here Gokudera-kun?"

"I know about the drugs." He spoke in Italian, which she understood just drink almost fell from her hand. After a feeble attempt at smiling it off she troubled her bottom lip. Her old habits started to show as she fidgeted with her hands. "Gokudera I-"

"It's not you doing it...is it?"

"I don't have a choice...I'm sorry to leave you so soon but I have to-"

He grabbed her hand standing up from the table. He knew she was being watched by the staff and it bothered him to no end. He wanted answers and he wanted them without that annoying fake smile on her face. She gave hm a questioning glance as he pulled her away from the table and down the hall. She stopped him by the front desk, pulling her arm away from him.

"There's a note for you at the front desk. I have to go."

She looked for all the world as if she had just remembered something and had to walk away but in all actually it was more like her running away. Why it felt like she was running away she didn't know but she didn't want to involve Gokudera in anything. The last thing she wanted was for him to turn up dead.

* * *

He showed up just like the note said to. The bar around the corner from the Hotel was were she wanted to meet him at midnight and when she showed up he lost his breath. Granted he'd only had a shot of whiskey but still. The outfit she had on was killer, A sleek black cocktail dress with fierce black stiletto heels.

"Buonasera"

"Good evening yourself." He took the hint, speaking only in Italian. She ordered a cocktail for herself and He ordered another shot of whiskey.

"How did you find out about the drugs?"

"Dino Chiavallone. Had he not said anything I never even would have assumed-"

"You must not get involved. My life is already at stake by coming here, the last thing I want is for anything to-"

"I can help you. I can get you away from him."

"It is impossible."

"No it's not. Dino has been trying to figure this guy out for a few months. If he can find the evidence that he's behind all the drug dealings then he goes onto a list."

"How do you know this?"

"Becuase I'm a part of the Vongola."

"Vongola!"

"It's a long story, but long story short we need you."

"I want to help you but with him with an eye on me at every turn I don't think I can. I had to drug him just to come here."

"Then don't go back. I can protect you believe that."

She considered it for a moment. A long moment before a sad smile crept onto her face. He grabbed her hand.

"Think of it as making up for missing that concert ten years ago."

She let out an airy laugh and put her hand on top of his. Nodding her head she smiled brightly at him. He couldn't even think when he saw that smile. In it he saw her, the real her from ten years ago. It was an odd instinct that made him lean towards her and kiss her softly over the table. She hesitated at first but kissed him back. After that everything happened so fast. One minute they were sitting in a bar, the next they were naked in his apartment.

Gokudera Stood on the balcony of his apartment, wrapped in nothing but a sheet as he took out his phone. Amane sated and sleeping soundlessly behind him was tangled up in another sheet behind him. A faint smile touched his lip as she turned on her side, revealing the creamy expanse of her back to him.

Opening his cell phone he dialed the one person that wouldn't ask questions. Being the right hand man did have it's advantages after all.

"Yamamoto...take him out...Make it look like some kind of an accident for all I care but get rid of him."

"Got it."

* * *

**One year Later**

* * *

The silver haired male walked out onto the veranda of the Vongola HQ in italy, holding a chilled glass of lemonade in his hand. Handing it to the honey haired woman sitting at the table with 3 other women. His sister, thankfully wearing sunglasses at the time smiled at her little brother.

"Gokudera you've come a long way. I'm so proud of you"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about. Here he's finished eating and he won't stop moving around."

From Amane's arms the infant immediately started to smile and kick his little legs at the sound of his fathers voice. Gokudera smiled picking up the green eyed child and kissed Amane on the forehead. The pair walked away from the group of women and Bianchi smiled.

"He's lucky to have found you Amane-chan."

"Hahi~! Kiry- I mean Amane-san! You're little boy is so cute!"

"I know, and he loves to listen to Gokudera play too. When he gets old enough he demanded that we teach him to play too."

"He actually plays now? I thought he wouldn't go anywhere near a piano!"

"He does indeed, and wonderfully I might add."

Looking outside the window Tsuna smiled at the gathering of women and turned to his storm guardian.

"He really is adorable Gokudera-kun."

"T-thank you Jyuudaime..."

* * *

**I know it's mushy. It came out milder then I had imagined it would. I might just redo it but for now it's complete so HA! anyways, please review/flame/hate or something. I feel like I'm writing for myself still.**

**I plan on updating everything this weekend and guess there'll be TWO chapters for **_Antonio or Antoniette?_ **!**


End file.
